Shattered Jewel
by Osiris tamer92
Summary: Neraku attacks and Inuyasha and the gang have to fight him but Inuyasha and Kagome get badley injured in the process, can thet win against Neraku without the Tetsuaigia or wind tunnel to help? Rated PG for mild language and Violece. Inu/Kag. Please R
1. Neraku's attack

"Hi-Ya!" Yelled Sango, as she sliced a demon into a thousand piece. "Piece of cake." "Oh come on, do you think that was impressive anyone could defeat that." Said inuyasha. "Oh ya! Well I don't see you out here fighting." Said Sango. "I'm to strong for these wimps, and I also got to save my streagnth for the big battles " Said inuyasha. "Oh please dog terd you say that every time we're fighting." Said koga. "Acctiualy, inuyasha's got a point, he is the one who holds the tetsusagia, and we might be able to beat Neraku with it, and I think we'll all have something to do in a short while." Said Miroku.  
  
"You guys stop arguing we have to start going, now." said Kagome. "Ya, ya," said inuyasha.  
  
So they traveled a far ways to find the last few pieces of the shikon jewel. "Wait, hold on I feel part of the shikon jewel." Said Kagome. So they started to run until they came up to some werid demon. "LOOK!" yelled Kagome  
  
"Four pieces of the jewel." Said inuyasha. "Let me handle this." and he pulled out the tetsusagia. "Hi-YA!" yelled inuyasha. As he cut off the four pieces of the jewel. "Hurry up put the pieces on the jewel.Ah!" ordered inuyasha as he was being hit even though the demon had no clue that the pieces were cut off of him, but it was all a trap. Suddenly Kagome reilized they were the last pices of the jewel. Right as she was about to put the last piece on a arrow came from out of now where and it hit the jewel. "OH, $#!*, oh, GOD! NO!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Kagome "NO!" yelled shippou, miroku, sango, and koga. At the same time.  
  
"We spent forever to find that jewel and now we have to start over on our search!" Yelled Inuyasha. "NOOO!" "Hi- ya!" yelled inuyasha as he choped up the monster.  
  
"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome. BANG! "OW! girl why did you do that." Yelled Inuyasha. "Listen the Shikon jewel might be scattered around the world again, but all it means is that we have to search for it again," Said Sango. "and we also already have one piece." Said Kagome. "One piece my @$$, one piece won't help.God Da**it!" yelled Inuyasha and he continiued cursing. "SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!" yelled Kagome. "Stupid girl, stop doing that, you know your doing that for your own pleasure." Said inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly a fog came and they heard a laugh, "ha, ha,ha!' said a voice. "I know that voice it's, Neraku!" yelled Inuyasha. "You guessed right Doggy Boy." Said Naraku. "Then what do you want from us Neraku?" Asked Inuyasha. "I want your shard of the shikn jewel, and maybe kill you while I'm at it." Said Neraku.  
  
Just then an arrow came out of nowhere and scared his face a little "Kagome...you will be my first victim." Said Neraku. "Kagome! No!" yelled Inuyasha. "You will not interfear." Said Neraku as he hit Inuyash to the ground. "Kirara burn him down." Said Sango as Kagome shot an arrow right through the fire. Neraku was able to dodge the fire but the arrow hit his arm and it burned him from the inside. "Yeah!" yelled Kagome and Sango at the same time, but Neraku tore the arrow out and threw it at kagome, "Ahhh!" yelled kagome, "Kagome no, kekkai!" said miroku as he put a sheild on kagome and the arrow broke. Neraku then went over to miroku and jamed his foot into miroku's neck. "Ahhh!" yelled Miroku. "Miroku no!" yelled sango. "Miroku, miroku, mirokuuu!" Then kirara made a hissing noise at neraku. "Stupid cat." Said naraku, and right as he was about to take a swing at her a sword took off his arm. "Inuyasha?" said naraku. "I'm not going to let you kill my training partner." Said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I've been waiting along time for this moment, i will now kill you Inuyasha! Die!" yelled Naraku. When Naraku took a swing at Inuyasha he missed, but then he came in with a kick and got him right in the gut. "UH." Moaned inuyasha, right as he was about to pass out he pulled out the tetsuagia, but neroku kicked his hand and the sword droped. As kagome was running over to the sword Naraku punched her and she was out for the count. "Hey naraku, over here." Yelled Sango, as she threw her boomerang at him he dodged it but at the coast of droping inuyasha, but koga came up behind him and kicked him, then he grabed the tetsuagia and thew it at koga. "AAAAHHHH!" yelled koga, when the sword partly hit him in the gut. "Koga!" yelled sango, and shippo at the same time. But naraku hit them both. Then ran over and kicked kirara. "There all out, know where's the jewel shard now, I'll grab it and go before one of them wakes up." Said Naraku, but the one problem was that the couldn't find the jewel shard. "Whatever, I'll get it later." Said Naraku and he flew off. What he didn't know was the shard was in inuyasha's hidden pocket inside his shirt. 


	2. Bomb's of terror

Two hours after the attack Lady Kaede saw them and took them home. When inuyasha woke up he was a little confused because he had a headache and he got out of bed and saw the tetsuagia hanging on the wall he grabed it and walk through the hall and saw sango, kagome, shippo, and kirara all sitting down on the floor with kaede, "Well it's about time you got up." Said kaede. "How long was I out?" asked Inuyasha. "Two days." Said kaede. "So, where are the other two?" asked inuyasha. "They didn't wake up yet, they had very sirius injurys, we're positive koga will be o.k we just had to patch him up but miroku had a very sirius injury to the neck and he won't get up for a while." Said sango in a very worried voice. Then kagome suddenly felt a shard of the jewel. "I feel part of the jewel." Said Kagome. "I'll handle this." Said sango. "I'll come too." Said Kagome. "I'll go too." Said inuyasha. "no, you are not strong enough to go back out on the battle feild." Said kaede. "Fine!" pouted Inuyasha.  
  
"You ready kagome?" asked sango. "Ready." Responde kagome. " You attack from the roof and I'll do the close range combat with my boomerang." Said sango. "Got it." Said kagome. When they saw the Demon they noticed that it was a third demon a third human and a third bird. "You don't stand a chance you only have one shard of the jewel while i have two." Said the demon. "Like it'll make a differance, I'm way stronger than you'll ever be." Said Sango. "Is that a challenge, then let's do this." Said the demon. As the battle started sango got her boomerang out and threw it at him but the demon jumped and threw a bomb of energy at her, when it hit the ground it blew up causing 15 acars of fire and explosins. "Sango no!" yelled Kagome.  
  
When Inuyasha, kaede and, shippo ran outside. They saw almost the whole village on fire, "Oh dear, this isn't good, this isn't good at all." Said kaede. "What the #e// is going on!" yelled Inuyasha. "Wait! Where is Kirara?" asked Shippo. "I think that's her, over by the fire." Said Inuyasha. "what is she she doing over there?" asked shippo. "She's saving sango." Said kaede.  
  
"Sango, sango, sangooo!" called kagome. "I'm up here!" yelled Sango while she was flying on kirara. "Few... I was afraid you burned into ashes." Said Kagome. "Hey, do you think I'm dead, lava bomb!" yelled the demon. The bomb almost hit them but they dodged it and it turned the town into smoke, fire, explosins, and rubble. Suddenly the Demon spreded wings and flew up and used fifteen of thoses bombs and he sent them all at sango . 'I got to get them out of town.' Thought Sango. So she flew about five miles and the bombs suddenly blew up, and the sky was pure black. "I can't see a thing." Said sango. Suddenly the demon started yelling in pain. "Wait, I get it, the fire he is using is his life, and everytime he get's a piece of the jewel he gets his life back, so all i have to do is get him to use his fire." Said Sango. So since she found that out she started taunting him. "Oh, you missed, but to bad you can't do that again." Said sango. "Oh yeah well I'll show you lava bomb. But the results weren't what sango was ecspecting it was going to blow up, but kagome shot an arrow at his left leg and it got the jewel out. The demon started screeming. "One more shard to go." Said sango, but the demon fell to the ground in flames. Sango and kagome grabed the shards and went home.  
  
"Wow this place is totaly destroyed." Said kagome. "You guys don't worry, Inuyasha I will clean the place up with the towns men." Said kaede. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha. "You didn't fight at all, so you'll help me." Replied kaede. "But thats not fair you said I wasn't strong enough, and I can't count how many times I've saved your @$$e$!" yelled Inuyasha. "But now you have enough energy to help, lets go." Said kaede. "You better go and help, you don't know, kikyo could be watching, and you don't want to make her mad after your little moment together." Said kagome. "And if i say no?" asked Inuyasha. "Then I'll just say sit." Said kagome as Inuyasha fell straght to the floor. "What was that for." yelled inuyasha. "Opp's sorry." Said kagome. "Fine I'll help." Said Inuyasha.  
  
And so the townsman fixed the town up as good as new in five days, and koga woke up. "Sango dinner's ready." Said Kagome, but she found her sitting infront of mirroku's door, and she put her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Will he ever wake up? It's been seven days." Asked sango. "Don't worry he'll wake up soon, I promis." Said Kagome. "Maby your right, but what if he doesn't wake up?" asked sango. "Don't worry." Said kagome as she walked away, and sango started to cry.  
  
Later at dinner they were having a little chat about naraku. "Why would naraku atkack us, why wouldn't he wait until we had more shards of the jewel?" asked kagome. "I think he know's now that we aren't messing around, and he has to eliminate us as fast as he can, eventually for his own safty." Said Inuyasha. "Why didn't he destroy us?" asked kagome. "I'm not sure." Said Inuyasha. "But you might also want to try to figure out what actions will take place if you do destroy naraku, like think of sesshoumaru you never know what he'll do next, just like you inuyasha." Said kaede. "God da**it women he's nothing like me, we're totaly differant!" yelled inuyasha.  
  
Three days past and they desided they're going to set off without miroku if he didn't wake up soon.  
  
In midafternoon when sango was walking to her room to lay down miroku's door opened and he steped out, and the first thing sango did is ran over and huged him. "What did I do?" asked miroku, and then she hit him with her boomerang. "You jerk, you were out cold for ten days, and you don't know how much you scared me, but... I'm still glad your o.k." said sango. . 


	3. The Pure's

And so they traveled long ways to find the shikon jewel until they came up to a cave with a red light inside of it. "I'm going to check it out, you can come if you really want to." Said Inuyasha, suddenly kirara started growling at the cave. "Hey look at these markings on the wall." Said Shippo. "It look's like the shikon jewel. Let's go in." Said Inuyasha.  
  
When they went into the cave no one ecspected what was coming up. "Look at what it says on the wall right here." Said kagome.  
  
"We are the seekers of the shikon no tama, we are destined to recover the shikon no tama and bring us to victory over neraku and kill him, and along anyone who stands in our way, only the pure's can pass, the barrier will crush anyone else who trys.  
  
"Seekers of the shikon no tama, that sounds like a death wish to me, kagome can you feel anything, if their the seekers of the shikon jewel they will have shards of the jewel." Said inuyasha. "No, I can't, but if what you said is true then they will have something, it's probably the barrier." Replied Kagome. "Then let's go!" yelled inuyasha as he ran toward the barrier and he suddenly disappered. "Where did he go?" asked kagome. "I'm.... over... here." Said inuyasha who was crushed five feet into the wall. "Ow!" Then kagome reilized the writing, "The pure's can pass." Said Kagome. Then kagome tried and she walked right through it. Then kirara, shippo, and sango all went through the barrier, when miroku, and koga tried then went flying into the wall totaly crushing inuyasha another ten feet into the wall. "Why can't I get by!" complained koga. "Your pretty mean, inuyasha's not exactlly nice, but I'm not sure about me." Said miroku. "Your a pervert." Said koga.  
  
"Where are we?" asked sango. "I don't know, but I feel the jewel." Said Kagome. Suddenly a person came out of know where. "You can not be here, in the lair of the seekers." Said a man, but kagome paid no attention and saw three people praying at two shards of the jewel, and she saw a bow and a lifetime supply of arrow's, she accsadently touched the guy's skin and it was cold. Sango used her boomerang and hit the guy and kagome ran over to the bow and arrows and shot at the case the jewel's were in, she missed by a couple inches. "Missed." Said kagome.  
  
"Sango," "Kagome." Said Miroku, and Inuyasha at the same time, and they ran through the forsefield. Koga tried and he went flying back.  
  
"One more shot." Said kagome, and she shot an arrow it was about to hit the case but a sword hit it. Kagome reconized it, it was the tenseiga. "Oh no this can't be sesshoumaru." Said kagome, but it was and he revived the twenty people they killed, "What did you do to these people!" demanded kagome. "They are not people they are demon's." Said sasshoumaru, and he charged at kagome, but at the last seconed inuyasha shoved him. "Inuyasha!" yelled sasshoumaru. "How about while your friends are fighting them, we can can fight each other." "Fine with me." And while everyone was fighting inuyasha and sasshoumaru weren't even laying a finger on each other. After half a hour of fighting and sasshomaru heared Neraku call out. "Come back here I need to talk to you." Said neraku. "I'm fighting inuyasha so I don't have time for this." Said sasshoumaru. "Come or face the concequences." Siad neraku. "You got off easy inuyasha but next time you won't be so lucky." Said sasshoumaru. And all the demon's vanished. and they grabed the shards and left.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" asked kagome. "Sasshoumaru, he backed away, it's not like him." Replied inuyasha. "Why would neraku call him back?" asked sango. "Because, I think they want Kagome to find them the jewel, and if they killed me then they'll think kagome would die." Said inuyasha. "But what about us." Said kagome. "Because I hold the tetsuaigia I win most of the fights." Said Inuyasha. "That's that's not true we all help." Said kagome. "Who are you kidding you wouldn't be here without me, 'stupid girl'." Said Inuyasha. "Sit boy." Said kagome. "Ow, what was that for?"asked inuyasha. "Learn some manners, you wouldn't be here without us." Said kagome. "Fine you win, but only because of this stupid necalace." Said Inuyasha. "So where do we go next?" asked miroku. "Don't know I guess where the road takes us." Said kagome. 


	4. Zagon the god of lightning

Later on that week neraku sent something they never seen before,  
  
"Zagon, I'm counting on you, to destroy Inuyasha and capsure kagome." Said Neraku. "You nothing to be worried about, as the god of thunder I will complete my mission." Said Zagon.  
  
Later that day while Inuyasha and the gang were walking through the forest they were talking, but a bolt of lightning struk just barly missing Inuyasha, then another. "What the #e// was that?" asked inuyasha. "Ha, ha, ha." Laughed Zagon. "Who's there!" damanded inuyasha. "I am Zegon." Said zagon. "Oh no." Said miroku. "What!" yelled Inuyasha. "Zagon... is the god of thunder," said miroku. "How do you know?" asked inuyasha. "A couple months before we met up he... attaked the town, leaving nothing but rubble." Replied miroku. "Then we'll get revenge on him." Said inuyasha, as he pulled out the tetsuagia slashed at him. Your sword won't helped this time," said zagon punching at Inuyasha, and then he threw him up in the air, "Thunder!" yelled zagon, as a lightning bolt came down right through Inuyasha and then wraped the thunder around him like a chain. And zagon grabed it starting to pound him to the ground, after the forth time kagome got out an arrow and shot it throught a flame and hit zagon right in the arm, and he droped Inuyasha . "Inuyasha." Said kagome and she ran over to a very Injured Inuyasha. "Are you all right?" asked kagome. "I'm fine." Said inuyasha. "Stupid girl, I guess I have to kill you first, Savage Lightning!" yelled zagon, as a terrible lightning storm started.  
  
Sasshoumaru was mad that neraku made him back away from his fight with Inuyasha. "Master where are you going?" asked jaken. "To find inuyasha and kill him." Replied sasshoumaru. "But neraku wanted you to stay here." Said jaken. "Skrew neraku I hate him as much as hate inuyasha, you stay here with rin I'll be back in a Day or so." Said sasshoumaru, and he ran off.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha and koga at the same time, suddenly kagome was wraped in a red thing, and when the lightning hit the shirt was dissinigrated from it leaving kagome safe. "That wasn't supose to happen." Said Inuyasha, and he pulled out the tetsuagia. "You tried that before," said zagon. "Not the wind scar." Said inuyasha as he used it, and zagon vanished.  
  
"Is it over?" asked koga. "I dn't know, if it can destroy 100 demon's then i'm sure it can kill one." said inuyasha. But then a figure came out of the smoke, "Impossible." Said kagome. "You were saying something." Said zagon. "Not even a scratch." Said inuyasha. "Wait, I don't know why I didn't feel it before but he has a shard of the jewel." Said kagome. "Where?" asked sango. "It's in his heart." Said kagome. "Kirara, use your fire technique," said sango. "Ra-a-a-a-a." Growled kirara. "You cannot win, It's impossible. Savage Destruction!" Yelled Zagon, 'I know It's a fifty sacrafice move because the impact might kill me, but I got to take the chanses, and then a terrible dastructive storm started destroyind every thing around.  
  
Back at kaede's hut she saw the storm, "Oh dear they're in trouble, I give ye all my luck." Said kaede "Lady kaede there is something you got to see." Said a village man.  
  
So he took them to them to the forest where five warriors were slaughterd. "Oh no." Said Kaede "Five demons came trying to get the shakon jewel, we killed the demons but I was the only surviver. They started attacking when we told them It wasn't here." Said the man. "Lets burry them." Said kaede as she started digging.  
  
Back at where inuyasha was fighting they had almost no chance for survivle, finally zagon fell to the ground with no notice. "Is he dead?" asked shippo as she was on kirara who was avoiding the lightning. "I'm not sure I heard aout this move it will kill whoever used it or leave the master unharmed." Replied miroku.  
  
"Your pathedic Inuyasha you can't handle a single lightning storm man and I thought I'd have a challenge." Said a voice. "I know it's you, so come out sasshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha, and sasshoumaru jumped out of a tree. "Inuyasha we will fight with no interuptions." Said sasshoumaru. "Fine, i've been waiting to defeat you for a long time, and today is the day." Said inuyasha. 


	5. Sasshoumaru's rage: Stolen tetsuaigia

.  
  
"I just remembered something the shard of the jewel we didn't pick it up." Said Kagome, "You looking for this." Said sasshoumaru holding the shard in his hand. "Give that ba..." said Kagome. "don't pick a fight with him." Siad miroku. "So this is sasshoumaru." Said Koga. "Yeah," said sango.  
  
"Inuyasha get ready to die." Said sasshoumaru, going almost all out on Inuyasha. "I will get the tetsuagia, and bring you to your knee's!" yelled sasshoumaru. "I don't think so." Said Inuyasha as he dodged his kick. Sasshoumaru started to atack.Inuyasha with no mercy. "Poisen claw." Said Sasshoumaru. But Inuyasha swung the tetsuaigia at sasshoumaru missing his arm but cutting off his left sleeve. "There's an arm." Reilized Inuyasha. "A demon arm with a little bit of human blood in it." Said Sasshoumaru. "Why human blood?" asked Inuyasha. "Because,if you havn't forgotten a pure demon cannot wield the tetsuagia." Explained Sasshoumaru. 'I better destroy that arm before any thing bad happens.' Thought Inuyasha. Suddenly Sassoumaru somehow paralized Inuyasha, and Sassoumaru came charging at Inuyasha with a poisen claw.  
  
"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome leaving Inuyasha unharmed not countning a couple of bruses. "Looks like your weakness saved you." Said Sasshoumaru. But sasshoumaru kicked Inuysha up In the air and then pounded him to the ground. "Ready to give up?" asked Sasshoumaru. "Never, die Sasshoumaru!" yelled Inuyasha. "Death Claw." Said Sassoumaru. "Ahh!" yelled Inuyasha, as Sasshoumaru cut him with his claw. "Now you will be poisened and will die in two day's." Said Sassoumaru. And he started hitting Inuyasha around and he was about to punch right through him Kagome shot an arrow an hit Sasshoumaru's arm, and he droped inuyasha. "What, you think you can beat me?" asked sasshoumaru.  
  
"No, I won't let you." Said Inuyasha. "Let go of me!" yelled Sasshoumaru. "No!" yelled Inuyasha. And he pulled out the tetsuaigia and threatend to kill both of them, but Sasshoumaru hit the sword out of Inuyasha's hands leaving it free to take and sasshoumaru tried to get Inuyasha off but he didn't and he elbowed Inuyasha in the gut "A-H-H-H-H!" yelled Inuyasha, and sasshoumaru ran over and grabbed the tetsuaigia and stabbed Inuyasha in the back, and he charged at Kagome, until he reilized that he was in a puddle of blood. "Inuyasha, he cut me, they got off esay this time, but i'll be back I promis." Said Sasshoumaru.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome. Everyone helped take him to a town where there was a place to keep inuysha alive.  
  
"Kagome," said a nurse. "Unfortunatlly, Inuyasha's condition is to sirius for us we need a more advenced doctor." "So, what are you saying?" asked Kagome. "inuyasha's going to to die." She replied. "Come on there's got to be something we can do, please help?" asked Kagome. "well there is one way, if you go south about five miles you'll come up to a camp site, there's some there, but if you do watch out there's killer's in there they'll try to tear you apart alive. Some say they're demon's others say there human but knowone knows." Said the nurse, "If that's what it take's, then I'll do it." Said Kagome. "I'll help said Sango," said sango, "Count me in." Said Miroku. "i'll come. Said shippo, "R-a-a-a-a." Said kirara. "Well if your all going then I'll to." Said koga. "Then let's go." Said kagome, and so they set off to get the antidote before it's too late.  
  
Back at the spot where jaken was he saw sasshoumaru coming out of the shadow's. "Lord sasshoumaru's back." Said Jaken. "So how did it go?" asked Jaken. "Take a look." Said sasshoumaru. "You hold the tetsuaigia." Said Jaken. "I knew i'd eventually get it but I didn't think i'd kill Inuyasha so quickly." Said Sassoumaru. "You killed Inuyasha." Said Jaken. "Yes everything went well today and my bussiness with Neraku over, I'm free to do whatever I like now and if he get's in my way I'll take him down just like Inuyasha." Said sasshoumaru. "But Kagome and her friend's are still alive," "Why?" asked Jaken. "Because Inuyasha siriusly cut me, which made me an esay target." He said. "But how did you activate it?" asked Jaken. "I have the ability to concentrate all my power on one thing." He replied. "What shall we do next?" asked Jaken. "we will go find kagome and kill her and all herfriends before Neraku find's them. "But is it safe for rin?" asked Sasshoumaru. "Don't forget I still have the tensueigia." He said. "You have them both now." Said Jaken. "You are Invincible." "Let's get going the sooner we find them the sooner we stop neraku." Said sasshoumaru. 


	6. The tribe of endless killers

"Are we getting close?" asked Miroku. "Yes another half a mile will do it." Said Kagome. "I'm worried, if they really do kill anyone who sets a finger in there camp then they must be tough." Sad sango. "yeah." Said kagome.  
  
I five minutes they came up to a huge hill. "This is it." Said kagome. And they climbed the hill and watched the camp. They saw a guy come out of a forest (not a village man.) and he just steped in the camp, and six men pulled out their bows out and fired right away and they killed the man and then they started to kick him and a guy cut him in two, and then they burned him.  
  
"Thats aweful, what did he ever do the them." Asked kagome. "Know one deserves that." Said Miroku. "Kagome, what are you doing?" asked sango. "I'm going to get a direct shot on them." Said Kagome. "No, it's not safe." Said miroku. "Let's go." Said shippo.  
  
And so they snuck into the camp site and saw a tent with medicine, on it. "This must be it." Said Kagome. They steped into the tent and they saw the antidote. They took it and steped out. And arrow skimed miraku's face, and then twenty arrows came and then forty they would never stop. "We're going to die!" yelled Kagome. "No! We can make it." Said miraku. "Then the arrows stoped. "Wait!" yelled a voice. "Look at her neck, the jewel of four souls, but only part of it. Kill her.!" "And they started throwing swords at her and arrows. Then she hid in a tent and saw many sword and she picked them all up and threw them killing ten warriors and kirara was shooting fire balls, and sango and koga were fighting close range.  
  
"They won't stop coming." Said sango. But then right as a warrior was about to kill sango a sword hit that sword leaving sango safe. Miraku, sango, koga, and shippo didn't know who he was but Kagome did. "Nobunaga!" yelled Kagome. "Hey." He said. And all the village men went charging tword them they took a swing at him but nothing happend. "hey you looking for me." Said nobunaga, as he sliced five worriors heads off. "Man he fast, da** you i'll kill him " said the leader. "All the village men were dead ecsept one, the leader. All the group surrounded him. "Oh please, spar me." Begged the leader. "Why should we?" asked Kagome. "Because I have weapons that I can give to you." S aid the leader. "We don't need weapons." Said kagome. "Oh please, please spar me." asked The leader. "Well... I guess." She said. "Thank you." He said. But then he got up laughing. "You fools!" he yelled. And a knife came out of his arms and he swung a nobunaga leaving a scar on his face abd then he stabbed his arm. "Ah!" yelled nobunaga."Fool..." he said as he fell to the ground. "That goes to show you, don't let your guard down." Said kagome.  
  
"They ran back to the hospital and they gave Inuyasha the antidote and he got up. "Where am I?" asked Inuyasha. "Where's the tetsuaigia.?" "Well... well... Sasshoumaru..." started Kagome. "Wel sasshoumaru what!" damanded Inuyasha. " He took it." She said. "He what!" He yelled "Well what did you ecspect me to do fight him, I couldn't scrach him more less than kill him." Said Kagome. "Well you could of tried." Said Inuyasha. And he stomped off.  
  
"He's got to lighten up I better go talk to him." Said Kagome. "Hey nobunaga, we got to get you patched up."said Sango. 


	7. The hunt

Later that day Sasshoumaru ordered a Demon to go get some supplys at the town. When the demon came back he told Sasshoumaru something, "Sasshoumaru someone told me that a silver haired man with dog ears stayed in the town." "What! Inuyashacan't be alive, I killed him."said Sasshoumaru. "Apperntly not." Said the demon. And Sasshoumaru walked off leaving the corps of the demon to rot.  
  
'How can Inuyashastill be alive, I'm sure I killed him I'm positive I did that poisen has only one cure and that's the antidote from the tribe of killers, and the other's have no chance defeating them.' Thought Sasshoumaru. And Sasshoumaru set off to find Inuyasha. He came up to a village and asked a man about inuyasha, "You, did you see a man with silver hair and dog ears?" asked Sasshoumaru. "Can't say I have." Said the man. And Sasshoumaru killed the man and left and he killed every person that gave him no information about Inuyasha. By the end of the day Sasshoumaru killed over one hundred people. "I'm going to find Inuyashaeven if I have to kill everyone on this planet." Said Sasshoumaru.  
  
The next day jaken came rushing tword Sasshoumaru trying to tell Sasshouaru something. "Lord Sasshoumaru, neraku sent twelve worriors to find Inuyasha." Said Jaken. "Don't worry, I'll kill them all." said Sasshoumaru. And Sasshoumaru waited for the twelve worriors.  
  
About two hours later twelve warriors came running through the town. "Sasshoumaru, what are you doing here?" asked a worrior. "Waiting to kill you." Said Sasshoumaru. And he killed them all cleanly in one swing with the tetsuaigia leaving them all on the ground. "That take's care of them." said Sasshoumaru. "I will not rest until I find Inuyasha.." said ssashoumaru. "But what if Neraku kills him?" asked Jaken. "Don't forget I have the tensueigia, I can always revive him." Replied Sasshoumaru.  
  
Later that day Kagome had a talk with Inuyasha, "You need to lighten up Inuyashado you know that." Said Kagome. "No, you didn't even put effort in trying to stop him from getting the tetsuaigia, I wouldn't care as much if it were another average demon but Sasshoumaru over powers all of us with the sword in his hands." Said Inuyasha. "If I had super powers than I'd try to stop him but I don't and thats that." Said Kagome. "You still don't get it, you could of tried anyway you stupid girl." Said Inuyasha. "Sit boy." Said Kagome. And Inuyashafell off the tree in pain from the ten feet fall. When he stood up he was face to face with Kagome, and before they knew they kissed, a sort five second kiss but still a kiss. "SIT." Yelled Kagome as they pulled away, and she ran off.  
  
At the village Kagome was talking to sango in private, "Hey Sango theres some thing I want to talk about." Said Kagome."Yeh what is it?" asked sango. "Well Inuyashasort of kissed me." Said Kagome. "He kissed you, but do you like him." Asked Sango. "I don't, I don't know. I might but I never thought about it that way." Said Kagome. "But are you sure he kissed you or did you kiss him." Said sango. "Your the one that decides." 'Me and InuyashaI can't think of it.'  
  
Back at where Inuyashawas five demons showed up trying to kill him, he was able to kill them all but he knew neraku was after him. Inuyashawas heading back to the village until he saw something in the tree, it was a shard of the jewel he took the shard but wondered why it was here but then flames came out of nowhere and a figure came out of them, it was another god.  
  
"Lord neraku the warriors you sent out earlyer are all dead they had cuts on them buy a sword." Said a demon. "Intresting, good thing I sent out Onilus to kill them one of the four gods they all ready beat zagon but Onilus won't loose." Said Neraku.  
  
"Who are you!" Demanded Inuyasha. "I am Onilus the god of fire." He said. "Then lets fight." Onilus suddenly ramed into Inuyashalike a rag doll. "Arggg!" moaned Inuyasha. "You see Inuyashayou are weak without the tetsuaigia." Said onilus. "Shut up." Said Inuyasha. "InuyashaI will not come back until you get stronger." Said Onilus, and he ran off.  
  
The next day Inuysha and Kagome pretended to forgot about the kiss. "Inuyashawhats the matter you haven't said anything all morning." Said Kagome. "It's nothing," said Inuyasha. Inuyashasuddenly felt into his pocket and he felt the piece of the shikon jewel that he found in the tree the day before. He pulled it out and gave it to Kagome. 


	8. Neraku's Terror

"Onilus why didn't you kill him right away!" asked Neraku. "Because I thought you might want to kill him after all he doesn't have the tetsuaigia anymore." Said Onilus. "Very well I'll go right now and kill him." Said Neraku. He then looked at sasshoumaru and left.  
  
"How much of the jewel do we have completed?" asked Inuyasha. "About ¼ of it," said Kagome.  
  
"Wait do you feel that." said miroku, "A very evil presents is drawing near!" "Is it Neraku?" asked inuyasha."I'm preatty sure of it." Said miroku. "Ha, you fools don't stand a chance with out the tetsuaigia," said Neraku, "But don't forget the wind tunnel!" Yelled Miroku. "I don't think so." Said Neraku, as thousands of those poison bug thingies came up behind him.  
  
"Well Neraku take this!" Yelled Kagome as fired an arrow. "Kagome no!" yelled Inuyasha. "Kirara, use you flames!" Yelled Sango. "We tried this last time it didn't work." Said Inuyasha. "who ever said I was aiming for the arrow." Said Sango. "I get it, Neraku will be able to dodge the arrow but the fire will hit." Said Miroku. And that same thing happend the fire hit him, "Sango let me see you sword," Said Inuyasha, "Why?" Asked Sango, "Just do it!" Yelled Inuyasha. So Sango handed Inuyasha the sword. "Now throw your boomerang at him." Said Inuyasha. "O.k." Said Sango, and she threw her boomerang at Neraku taking his head then Inuyasha came over and cut him into three pieces.  
  
Back at where Kagome was another Neraku was about to attack her, "Inuyasha!" Yelled Kaogme. "Kagome!" And hit threw the sword and it hit Neraku whitch gave Kagome enough time to pull an arrow out and get Neraku in the chest then three more came surrounding them and also the injured one.  
  
"They're all puppets, and the all need a shard of the jewel we can get four shards of the jewel." Said Inuyasha. "But do you seirusly think you can beat all my puppets and then me, then your sadley mistaken."Said the real Neraku who was sitting on a cliff. "That must be the real Neraku." Said Miroku "Go my puppets and show them what true power is." Said Neraku. While the only thing they could do is hope for the best and attak suddenly Neraku sent lava and fire around the gang and puppets. "You now have a boundary you will die if you fall in." Said Neraku. 'If They survive today it won't marter for Miroku he only has a couple weeks left before he dies the I will have no truble since the tetsuaigia is gone and Inuyasha is tottaly defence less.' Thought Neraku.  
  
"Inuyasha we may not live through this battle!" Said Miroku. "What the hell do you think, you think i don't know that!" Yelled Inuyasha. Then suddenly Miroku started moaning. "Whats the matter with you?" Asked Inuyasha. "It's nothing." Replied Miroku.  
  
Kagome was hitting another Neraku until she fell off the side. "Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha. As he ran over gabing her at the risk of terribally burning his arm. Then a clone threw a knife hopeing to kill Inuyasha but cutting his shoulder badley instead. "Inuyasha are you all right?" asked Kagome. "Kagom..." said inuyasha as and arrow pirced right through him in the heart with him laying in a puddle of blood . "Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. "Neraku i'll kill you and she grabed an arrow and shot it. It went speeding really quick and then it cut right through the fire barrier. "Impossible!" Yelled Neraku as the arrow got him in the gut. "The power of love, that girl really loves Inuyasha." As neraku teleported away.  
  
Kagome was mad and she took out another neraku in one blow then a neraku hit her and she hit the fire barrier screaming, she fell to the ground and the neraku came over and was about to kill her, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" yelled Inuyasha with one final attempt to attak the clone, he killed it but he fell to the ground with no streagth left in him.  
  
"Sango, kirara, shippo its up to us to finish the last neraku." Said Miroku. "Your right." Said sango as she threw the boomerang and then miroku picked up the sword and jump uped to neraku taking off his head and then shippo used his fire breath on the head and kirara burned the rest of the body.  
  
"We won." Said sango. "We better get kagome and Inuyasha out of here with the shards of the jewel." Said miroku, and thats exactly what they did.  
  
About two hours later. Inuyasha woke up and sango and miroku didn't notice they were looking at kagome badley burned, with only half of her shirt on wearing a bra. Miroku was blushing which made sango mad. "Ouch what did i do?" asked Miroku. "You got to stop you pervert!" yelled Sango. Kirara was licking Inuyashas badley burned arm. "I can't move it." Whispered Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha your awake, your arm is in bad condition." Said Sango. "Kagome will be fine shes a little burned on the back but she'll be up and about tomarrow. And your armk will be better in a couple weeks." "A couple weeks i can't fight without my arm!" yelled Inuyasha. "Well your going to have to wait." Said sango. "We are getting closer and closer to defeating neraku the next time we fight him we will win." Said Inuyasha. 


End file.
